legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pohkanus
Pohkanus, alongside Quon Lin and Gavnoria, is one of Drasith's greatest military general. A master of the magical arts, Pohkanus has learned to shape fire and lava, weaving it to any shape he desires. Found deep within the depths of Diodrasith, Pohkanus uses his power to assist the forge master temper and shape molten metal. Pohkanus is the fourth boss in the Diodrasith raid. Background Dungeon Guide Military strength was one of Diodrasith's greatest aspects, and within their great armies, wielders of magic were seen as great soldiers. Pohkanus was the greatest of all mages, obtaining the title of Keeper of the Crimson River, and the only mage to obtain the rank of general. His mastery of fire is still greater than many seen today. Encounter Guide Pohkanus is located within a great forge, the great Crimson River cooling the great furnaces. Pohkanus controls the fires and molten metals of the forge to burn his enemies. Great hammers smash into anvils, molten steel flows through channels carved into the floor, making the arena incredibly hazardous. Overview Within the great forge, Pohkanus assists legendary smiths in controlling the forges. Players must use the forges to break down molten constructs and break Pohkanus' armour. Immune to the fire on the ground, players must navigate a dangerous maze of fire and metal to take down the Blazing Light of Drasith. * On Master '''or higher, Pohkanus has greatly increased fire damage and armour, and the amount of molten constructs summoned is greatly increased. In addition, molten constructs and Pohkanus gain stacks of armour when passing through streams of molten metal. Abilities As the arena slowly begins to overwhelm the players with intense heat, there is only 1 phase in the fight. '''The Crimson Forge * Molten Construct: '''A powerful Drasithian golem, the forges around the arena will continuously spawn these constructs to attack the players. These golems cannot be killed by players, as bringing them down to 0 health will only deactivate them for a few moments. They can only be destroyed by having a '''Forge Hammer '''smash into one while at 0 health. The constructs deal minimal damage, multiplied by the amount of active constructs around the arena. ** On '''master '''and higher, forges will spawn 2 '''Molten Constructs '''at a time. * '''Forge Hammer: '''Automated assembly lines line the walls of the arena, hammering molten metal plates. Any player hit by a hammer will be instantly killed. Destroys any '''Molten Construct '''at 0 health. Conveyor belts lead up the hammers, and will carry anything on them. * '''Blast Furnaces: '''Giant maws of flame used to heat metal, the furnaces will occasionally burst open and shoot out flame, dealing 35,000 damage per second in a 15 yard cone to any player within range. ** On '''master '''and higher, the range of the cone is increased to 25 yards, and the damage is increased to 75,000 damage per second. * '''Molten Channel: '''Channels carved into the floor criss-cross the arena, occasionally filling with molten metal. Any player that touches a filled channel will take 50,000 fire damage per second, and the metal will cover their legs, decreasing movement speed by 40%. * '''Flame Vents: '''Venting shafts around the arena will periodically burst out super heated air, dealing 100,000 damage to any player hit, and will launch them 25 yards in a random direction. '''Pohkanus, the Blazing Light * Flame Call: '''Will call a pillar of flame at a random player. Players within 15 yards of the pillar will take 350,000 fire damage. If the fire hits a '''Molten Channel, it will ignite the metal, increasing the damage of Molten Channel '''by 30,000. * '''Firebolt: '''Hurls a bolt of fire at a random target, dealing 36,000 - 51,000 damage. This is Pohkanus' primary spell. * '''Slag Bomb: Will hurl a ball of molten slag at a random location. On hit will deal 4,300,000 damage to all players if no player is within the target. Damage will be split among all players per each player within the target. * Super Heat: '''Will ignite half the raid on fire, dealing 25,000 damage per second over 30 seconds. Reduces player armour by 40% for 30 seconds. * '''Heat Sickness: Will blast a random player with super hot air, causing the player to become nauseous. Will cause the player to wander aimlessly for 5 seconds. * Slag Armour: '''Will reinforce his armour, reducing damage taken from all sources by 75%. Will be removed when hit by a '''Forge Hammer, and will be stunned for 10 seconds. ** On Master '''and higher, damage reduction is increased to 80%. * '''Heat Stroke: '''Will launch waves of super heated air in a 20 yard radius around him, dealing 45,000 damage per second for 15 seconds. Will be immobilized for 10 seconds after the cast. * '''Hot Streak: '''Will empower his spells with great flames, increasing damage dealt, attack speed, and casting speed by 1% per stack. Preparation and Tactics Coming soon! Quotes '''Intro * Professor Stuhone Tathar peaks through a door at the end of the path. * Professor Stuhone Tathar 'says: A forge! Beyond this door is a forge! I specialize in Drasithian military history, this is what I've been looking for! * ''A blast of hot air erupts from the threshold, knocking Professor Stuhone Tathar over. He stands up, holding his stomach. * 'Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: Oh... That is some intense heat. I hope what ever happens in there won't harm you too bad. I need to sit down. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar sits down, holding his stomach and head, grumbling to himself. * Players enter the arena, a large humanoid figure, clad in blood red robes topped with armour, stands in front of a great forge. The figure turns, his helmet twisted into a horrific demon. * 'Pohkanus '''yells: Ah, fledgling archaeologists. You seek the secrets of Diodrasith and think you'll find them here? From me? * ''The forges around Pohkanus erupt in flames. * '''Pohkanus '''yells: I heard your battle with my old friend. Let's hope you're as good as I expect. '''Pull * Come now! Test your might against the Blazing Light! Abilities * Burn. To ash. * A burning blow! * Succumb to the flames! * Fire heeds my call! * You've gone and made a mess. * Forged in the fires of Drasith! * I will not be shattered! Death * Well done young ones... You are mighty indeed. * Pohkanus begins to crumble to ash. * My old friend... Gavnoria... has what you seek... * Pohkanus begins to laugh as he falls to ash. * They know you are coming! * Pohkanus' helmet falls to the floor landing in the ash, his laugh echoing in the chamber. Outro * Professor Stuhone Tathar stumbles into the chamber, still holding his stomach. * Professor Stuhone Tathar 'says: I don't know how you can handle such heat. I still feel nauseous. * ''Professot Stuhone Tathar looks around the forge, marveling at his surroundings. * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: I will rest here for now friends, this is my only goal aside from seeing the throne. Please, find me on your way back. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar wanders up to a channel of molten metal, examining it from afar. '' * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: Interesting... Why in the floor? Loot and Wealth '''Normal * Welders Armguards * of Molten Power * Power Stone * Treads * of the Blazing Light * Drasithian Insignia * Steel Crossbow Master * Demon Visage * Flame Staff of Pohkanus Hardcore * Molten Slag Drake Achievements * The Dimming Light: Defeat Pohkanus on normal. * The Flare of Light: '''Defeat Pohkanus on '''master. * The Blazing Light of Empire: '''Defeat Pohkanus on '''hardcore. * The Endless Forge: '''Defeat Pohkanus without destroying a single '''Molten Construct. * Magma Dancer: '''Defeat Pohkanus without any player being hit by '''Forge Hammer, Blast Furnace, Molten Channel, '''or Flame Vents'''. * '''Pristine Armour: '''Defeat Pohkanus on '''master '''or higher while only breaking his armour 2 times.